A Schmoopy Kind Of Love
by Mexx
Summary: Mini!OTP! Mini!Sam gets schmoopy over Mini!Jack. Spoilers for Fragile Balance.


TITLE: A schmoopy kind of love.

AUTHOR: Mexx.

DISCLAIMER: Can I tie up mini!Jack and mini!Sam and keep them in my pocket? No? I guess they're not mine then.

FANDOM: Stargate SG-1.

SUMMARY: Mini!OTP. Sam gets schmoopy over Jack.

RATING: PG-13.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you to Mylittleredgirl for making me a complete mini!OTP fangirl, and for the excellent beta!

She's in love. The hearts-and-flowers, schmoopy kind of love that she thought was lame her _first _time in high school.

This time, though, she's got time to indulge in it. She's spending less time thinking about calculus and proving something to her father and more time thinking about the guy whose name is currently being doodled around with hearts and cupids in the margin of her math book. If she were actually fifteen and a half years old she would have proclaimed her love for one J.O'N in a myriad of scented gel pens on the back of her hand. As it is, she's a thirty-nine year old woman, trapped in the body of a fifteen year old, and pretty sure that a certain J.O'N would be forever teasing her if she were to do so.

He teases her about a lot of things now, so her AP math book is one of the few she can doodle in. She knows he won't see it, as this is one of the few classes they don't share. (She's pretty sure he could handle AP math, but she's still content to let him claim otherwise.)

They've fallen into the sort of relationship that her Guidance Counselor worries she's too young for. He has advised her to wait a few years before getting so deeply involved with a guy. Sam knows better. She's been waiting for this man for pushing five years, and she'll have him in any incarnation she can get. That he's younger, suppler, and his refractory period is probably half of what it would have been before Loki's intervention is just a bonus.

Things with this Jack O'Neill are different. Easier. Comfortable. They weren't at first. Both were trying to acclimate to new bodies and the long-forgotten angst of being a teenager, both struggling to exist in a world filled of school dances, detentions and doodles in math books. They've grown used to each other now, and this teenage existence, and Sam thinks that though it's not perfect, it could be a whole lot worse. And besides, she's in love.

That isn't to say her former self didn't or doesn't love the original Jack O'Neill, but it was always tinged with guilt and embarrassment. That way was no way to love at all, especially compared with what she has now.

They've been sharing her apartment with a single bed for the last three months, and now that he's finally overtaken her in height (growing two inches in three months and not putting on a pound) she thinks they might need to invest in a double soon. The decision to move in together wasn't as difficult for them as she thinks it will be when (and if) the time comes for their elder counterparts to do the same. For them, the move was easy and logical when they spent most of their free time together anyway. Sam does hope that their 'originals' will follow in suit someday, because she's finding it more and more difficult to remember what it was like to live without Jack.

Initially, he'd wanted her to move into his apartment. His building was closer to the video store and the sports centre. Hers was closer to the high school, and her apartment was on the top floor, neither of which contributed to her apartment being the one they finally chose to share. In the end, it was her mass of belongings that won the argument. Jack had been far more willing to bring over his clothes, games console and hockey gear, as opposed to hauling huge scientific volumes across town.

Twenty-five years ago she was doing her homework as soon as she got in from school and worked on extra credit on the weekends. Now she's sitting in class daydreaming about a boy that twenty-five years ago she would have classified as an egotistical jock. Not that she's going to let him know that, of course, because his teenage hormones made him prone to take offence at the most idiotic of things, and she's incredibly content with life the way it is.

The bell rings, and Sam dawdles out of class. The fact that she is dawdling is quite a milestone into settling into this newfound existence. As a Major in the USAF she never dawdled, but now she finds herself trailing out of class when she's thinking about him, and meandering back to class after being quite thoroughly kissed by him behind the bike sheds. She views these changes in her as neither good nor bad, but when she thinks that perhaps it's _him _and not the hormones that have her feeling more relaxed she gets a warm feeling inside.

She thinks it's kind of ridiculous and silly to be having feelings like this over a guy. She hasn't gotten schmoopy over anyone in years. Hell, she didn't know the word 'schmoopy' existed until Cassie introduced her to it a few years before, but there it is: exactly how she feels about her _boyfriend_. Not that she's going to let him find out about this, either. He may be an inner-schmoop too, but they're both getting pretty good at hiding it. Still, she loves how his toothbrush sits next to hers in the cup by the sink, how once a fortnight her razor moves from the shelf next to the bath into the toothbrush cup and how pretty soon they're going to have to buy a double bed together.

Sam misses her job and her friends and the SGC and red wine and R-rated movies and being able to drive, but in this second chance at life she's also gained a whole lot more. When she reaches her locker, Jack is standing there talking to a guy from the hockey team, but the boy disappears by the time Sam approaches. When Jack spots her his same old smile spreads of his relatively young face. He catches her hand and pushes her against her locker, kissing her sweetly. She's been waiting years for this, so she doesn't mind indulging in a little schmoop while she waits for the rest of her life to catch up with her.

--

Here endeth the schmoop.

Feedback please :o)


End file.
